Electronic devices, which have been recently suggested, employ a touchscreen display in which a touch pane and a display device are integrated. Such an electronic device may receive a user input, such as a touch, a drag, or a flick, based on the touchscreen display and may output a related event.
The electronic device may detect the user input in various forms, and an example of the forms may include a method of utilizing a pressure based on a user input. The electronic device may employ a pressure sensor to detect a pressure applied from the outside, and may output an event corresponding to the detected pressure. The pressure sensor may be largely classified into a capacitive type and a resistive film type. Among them, the pressure sensor of a capacitive type may be applied to various fields due to excellent durability, temperature characteristics, or sensitivity thereof.
The capacitive pressure sensor may detect a pressure based on a change of capacitance between two facing electrode plates. The calculation of the capacitance may be related to the areas and the distance of the two electrode plates, and the dielectric constant of the dielectric disposed between the two electrode plates. The dielectric constant may be a fixed value based on the characteristics of the material realized as the dielectric (or included in the dielectric). However, when the physical characteristics of the dielectric are changed by an external influence, the dielectric constant may be changed, causing a malfunction of the pressure sensor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.